


Take You Down to Paradise

by blakecoffeeandcigarettes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Face-Sitting, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Slight Breath Play, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakecoffeeandcigarettes/pseuds/blakecoffeeandcigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knew he should have found the snuffling and snorting from Harry’s enthusiastic administrations unnerving but the older boy found that as Harry grew more fervent and his tongue grew sloppier in excitement, the increasingly pig-like sounds emanating from the green eyed boy only served to make his balls draw even tighter to his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep Me Burning Hot Like the Red, Red Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorri/gifts).



> Got busy with work, school, interning, and all the other joy's of real life and developed a bit of a writer's block for Can't Keep Your Hands Off Me or Your Pants On(: I've always wanted to see a story in which the person rimming the other person enjoyed the fuck out of it(: So this is me trying to get back in the groove things and hopefully find some more inspiration within myself(: Unedited and unbeta'ed of course(: Pretty short for me too(:
> 
> Title from Paradise by Lana Del Rey

“Tha’s it love, come on,” Louis moaned encouragingly to the boy behind him, running a reassuring hand through the thick curls.

       

Harry groaned deeply in response, the vibrations getting lost in the flesh of Louis’ ass as the younger boy burrowed further between the blue eyed boys cheeks lapping desperately at the winking hole in front of him. Louis knew he should have found the snuffling and snorting from Harry’s enthusiastic administrations unnerving but the older boy found that as Harry grew more fervent and his tongue grew sloppier in excitement, the increasingly pig-like sounds emanating from the green eyed boy only served to make his balls draw even tighter to his body. Louis couldn’t help but to gasp and twitch his hips as Harry stiffened and stilled his tongue inside of the older boy’s hole and began rotating his jaw in a circular motion, groaning with each upward thrust.

       

“Unh, unh, unh, unh, unh,” Harry panted as he quickly switched from thrusting his jaw against Louis’ hole to burying his face in between the smaller boys cheeks again.

       

“Come on love, yeah! C’mon,” Louis used the hand on the back of Harry’s head to pull his face even closer.

       

Harry whimpered unabashedly as he slurped at the wet, pink hole before him, unable to get enough of the earthy taste. Unable to help himself, a moan tore from between Louis’ lips as the Harry began to suck on the furled skin of his rim, loosening the blue eyed boy even further. Groaning in response, Harry began thrusting his tongue in out of the Louis’ hole in unison with his own hips as they circled against the mattress beneath him. With each thrust inward of his tongue, Harry began to greedily curl his tongue in a desperate attempt to chase Louis’ taste, whimpering when, each time it still wasn’t enough. With a whine, Harry tried to bury his face even deeper between Louis’ cheeks causing Louis to whimper at the slight stretch.

 

A few years back when Harry had first asked if Louis had ever experienced, or would be willing to try rimming, the older boy could have never imagined he would grow to crave and love it so much. He had honestly been repulsed by the idea, unable to understand how the younger boy could find it the least bit appealing. Even at the tender age of 17, Harry and his wide green eyes, cherubic face, and eager smile had won Louis over quickly despite his reservations. The older boy was loathe to admit that even though Harry had lost his childish features as he grew older, the 21 year old was still able to convince Louis to do just about anything with the slightest of pouts.

 

Even with Harry’s initial eagerness to try new things with Louis when they were first learning each other’s bodies, neither could have anticipated just how much Harry would end up loving getting inside of Louis with his mouth. Louis found inexplicable pleasure in the way Harry’s tongue moved inside of him when the younger boy was rimming him, but the older boy could never compete with Harry’s love for the act. The younger boy was almost equally as enthusiastic about rimming Louis as he was to fuck him, and nothing could get Harry off quicker than getting his tongue inside of Louis. It was the great satisfaction that Harry found in rimming the older boy that had him rutting so desperately against the sheets, chasing his orgasm almost maniacally.

 

“Haz - uh - hah!” Louis cried out once again as Harry’s eagerness caused one of his canine’s to catch against the older boy’s rim.

 

Harry grunted, pleased, and continued to push his tongue in and out of the older boy’s puffy, wet hole. The younger boy moaned as he felt his spit start dripping from his chin, the vibrations causing Louis to drop to his forearms. While Harry missed the hand in his curls, he was too close to bother asking Louis to continue tugging at his hair. Swinging one of his knees over Louis’ calf, the younger boy determinedly set to work on finishing them both off for the night.

 

Harry began pushing his wet, weeping dick against Louis’ calf, whining pleasedly at the soft, grating texture of Louis’ leg hair. The younger boy was so hard, he had a fleeting thought as to whether his dick might actually bruise the back of the older boy’s leg. His thoughts quickly zeroed back in on Louis’ ass which was minutely pushing back against his mouth as the older boy unconsciously tried to thrust back onto Harry’s tongue. The younger boy hummed happily, giving one last strong suck at the spit gathering in the crevice between Louis’ cheeks before pushing his face against the older boy roughly. Louis squealed at the onslaught of sensations, kicking his leg up slightly. The sudden, unexpected pressure on Harry’s dick sent the younger boy over the edge.

 

In his orgasm induced haze, Harry gave a startled nip to Louis’ rim and the older boy gave a strained, near silent scream as his own orgasm was torn from him. As Louis collapsed to the bed, Harry willing went with him, nuzzling at the older boy’s over-sensitive hole. Louis gave a warning grunt, wordlessly telling the younger boy to stop before it became too much for him despite his constant willingness to indulge Harry. Harry gave a breathless smile against the older boy before placing one last sloppy kiss against Louis’ abused hole. Once he was satisfied, he rested his head on Louis’ cheek, dropping a chaste kiss to it before wrapping his arms around the older boy’s leg, settling in for the night before drifting off to the sound of Louis’ soft, amused chuckle.

 


	2. Lick You Up and Make You Go Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Want you to sit on my face."
> 
> Louis moaned, dropping his head to Harry's chest and wiggling slightly. While the thought of the younger boy eating him out again caused his cheeks to flush with want, he didn't know if he had the energy to ride Harry's tongue this early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEYOND unedited and definitely not beta'ed(: But I just felt so inspired(: 
> 
> This wouldn't exist if it weren't for the wonderful Lorri (: First person I've ever had the pleasure of learning loves, not only rimming as much as I do but the idea of the person doing the running getting pleasure from it (: Thank you so much for your kind words and igniting an absolute monster of a fire that is rimming fics :D They may be different pairing's and such but you can expect a lot more rimming one shots from me :D
> 
> Title from Paradise by Lana Del Rey

Louis squinted in confusion as he woke up, chest and stomach pressed to the bed instead of against Harry's back. As he tried to turn onto his side, in order to cuddle up against the younger boy's back, Louis found his efforts hindered by a heavy weight holding his lower half in place. Too tired to really do much, Louis wiggled his legs slightly to remove whatever was on top of his bum, but halted when he heard a deep, sleepy grumble from that general direction.

The vibrations against the backs of his legs let him know that the younger boy wasn't next to him in bed, but cuddled up with his bum. Louis whined frustratedly, not awake enough and not willing to wake up enough to deal with something like this. The older boy's distress roused Harry from the warmth of sleep and he was quick to move up the smaller boy's body to place a placating kiss on Louis' tummy.

"Sor-reh darlin'," Harry mumbled against the soft skin before pushing himself up to rest next to Louis properly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Louis sniffled before shuffling towards the heat of the younger boy's chest and began drifting back off to sleep.

"'S jus' you know how much I love yer bum," Harry whispered into the messy, caramel locks in line with his mouth.

Louis nodded softly in acknowledgement, on the verge of finally falling back to sleep. Harry smiled through a yawn before pressing against the older boy's body as tight as he possibly could.

"Last night was amazing 'n all but know what?" Harry mumbled, shaking off the last bits of fatigue.

Louis hummed in question and the younger boy couldn't help but to grin. Without warning, Harry pulled the older boy on top of him, Louis groaning in protest. The older boy pushed himself up just enough to see Harry's wide grin before raising an eyebrow slowly in warning. Harry knew he needed to explain himself quickly or he'd quickly become reacquainted with Louis' particular form of bodily harm.

"Want you to sit on my face." Louis moaned, dropping his head to Harry's chest and wiggling slightly.

While the thought of the younger boy eating him out again caused his cheeks to flush with want, he didn't know if he had the energy to ride Harry's tongue this early in the morning.

"Come on darling," Harry urged softly. "Love getting my mouth on you," he whispered into the older boy's hair. "Love getting my tongue in you."

Louis whimpered at the younger boy's words, attempting to burrow his face deeper into Harry's chest.

"Love working you open with my tongue," Harry began to knead at the older boy's cheeks. "Getting you all sloppy, wet, and gaping."

Louis squeezed Harry's hips tightly with his knees, letting out a quiet whine.

"Fuckin' my tongue in and out," he breathed hotly. "Makin' you squeal."

With little effort, Harry gripped the older boy's hips tightly and pulled him up his body, forcing Louis to sleepily shuffle up his body until he was straddling the younger boy's chest, knees caging in Harry's face. The younger boy pushed against the smaller boy's chest, forcing him to sit up slowly and smiled softly at the sleepy, dazed look on Louis' face.

"Hands on the headboard darling," Harry commanded gently.

Louis complied, draping his arms against the headboard and resting his head on them. Harry decided not to comment and began pulling at the older boy's hips once again. He pulled Louis forward until his bum was directly above Harry's mouth. Still holding the sleepy, heavy, older boy up, Harry spread Louis' cheeks to get a glimpse at Louis' tight little hole.

"Jus' wanna bury my face in your fuckin' ass," Harry groaned. "C'mon! Sit on my face!" Harry ordered gruffly.

Harry stuck his tongue out in anticipation as the older boy dropped roughly onto his face. Harry moaned as he tasted Louis' unique, earthy taste once again. Laving hungrily at the smaller boy's hole, attempting to encourage him to open up as quickly as possible, Harry almost didn't realize that Louis was still. Ignoring it for the time being, Harry stiffened his tongue into a point, working his jaw until his tongue was buried inside the older boy. Louis's hips gave a minute rock as he moaned softly, when he did nothing else Harry was quick to pull his tongue out and land a light smack to one of Louis' cheek.

"Fuckin' ride my face!"

Louis whimpered and began to rock his hips languidly, relishing the way Harry's chin pushed against the skin near his rim. Wanting Louis to wake up a bit, Harry decided to make him work for it a bit and kept his tongue inside of his mouth. The older boy whined desperately at the lack of Harry's participation and put as much effort as he could muster into transitioning the slow rock of his hips into a lethargic bouncing. He moaned softly as he felt the younger boy's lush lips push against his hole, puckering and placing wet kisses against the fluttering skin.

Louis whined at the effort of forcing his body to move so much before he had properly woken up, but refused to stop for fear of missing out on the feeling of Harry eating him out for the second time within a seven hour period. Harry moaned against the older boy's hole as Louis' bouncing, while still minute and slow, became rhythmic. The smaller boy let out a tired squeal as Harry finally began licking broad strips against Louis' hole once again. Moaning hungrily, the younger boy shook his head slightly so that he could better burrow between Louis' pliable cheeks.

With a grunt, Harry stiffened his tongue into a point so that he could finally push into the older boy, sighing softly as the primal, earthy taste that was Louis hit his tongue once again. Breathing was difficult, but not impossible for the younger boy as Louis continued to push himself up and down minutely on Harry's tongue. Harry didn't know what it said about him that the thought of Louis' bum causing him difficulty in breathing made him even harder.

While letting Louis use his tongue to pleasure himself at Harry's request created a deep, throbbing heat low in the younger boy's belly, Harry grew frustrated with not actively participating. Louis' quiet, satisfied sighs caused a pleased grumble deep in the younger boy's chest, but he was impatient to hear the surprised sounds of pleasure that he knew he could force the smaller boy to make. Using his large hands to pull Louis' cheeks apart, Harry encouraged the older boy to continue his lazy bouncing by forcing his body to continue it's motions before he buried his face as far as he could in the crevice of Louis' cheeks.

Harry groaned brokenly as he tried his hardest to be smothered by Louis' bum and simultaneously still live. The older boy couldn't help but to release a surprised gasp as Harry began to sloppily fuck Louis with his tongue, no longer bothering to keep his tongue in a stiff point. With the younger boy's tongue now loose and flat inside of Louis, the older boy couldn't help but to clench lightly so that he could feel Harry's pliant tongue mould to his inner walls all while being pushed and pulled in and out of his hole.

While the smaller boy was falling lax above him, sleepy and content with the way his subtle grinding caused Harry's tongue to fuck him, the younger boy groaned frustratedly because it still wasn't enough for him. Whining desperately, Harry attempted to bury his face even further into the older boy's crack, mashing his nose into Louis' taint in a way that should have been unpleasant. Harry however, just wanted more. Displeased at being unable to physically push his face any further into Louis' bum, the younger boy focused on getting his tongue as deep as he could into the the smaller boy's hole.

Dropping his jaw open as wide as he could, Harry thrust his tongue into the older boy roughly, pushing as deep as he possibly could with Louis' next downward thrust. Louis inhaled sharply, freezing in place, Harry's tongue buried inside of him as his entire body unexpectedly cramping as his orgasm pulsed through him without warning. Feeling the near unbearable clench of Louis' hold around his tongue the younger boy moaned happily. It was when he felt Louis' hand gently fall into his curls, stroking, reassuring him, and trying to calm him down after the older boy had unfroze that Harry realized the smaller boy had come untouched, his unexpectedly quick orgasm shocking both of them.

It was with this in mind that Harry let his own body relax slightly, so high strung from trying his hardest to get more of Louis. Just as he he had fully relaxed all of his wound muscles, and begun to languidly wiggle his tongue inside of the older boy, Harry groaned as his orgasm was ripped from him. Using his grip on Louis' bum to pull the smaller boy tightly to his face, Harry moaned wildly at the complete lack of air he was now receiving, his face pushing against Louis' bum so hard that the older boy had picked his head up from his arms which were still resting against the headboard, eyes flying open as he he squealed at the excessive stimulation.

Harry gave guttural moans against the smaller boy's hole in time with each wave of come that he spilled. Reaching down to pull at the head of his cock to ensure that he had finished entirely, Harry had finally given Louis enough freedom of movement to move away from the younger boy's face. As the smaller boy fell heavily on his back, on top of Harry, the younger boy gasped desperately at the sudden onslaught of oxygen now available to him. Chuckling at his post coital thoughts, Harry tilted his face down towards Louis, from his position on top of Harry, head resting on one of the younger boy's thighs, aiming his next words at the older boy.

"Wanna die from you sittin' on my face darlin'," Harry mumbled warmly, but Louis was already asleep.


End file.
